


Mountaintop Monsters

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Beast Roadhog, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Horror, Magic, Multi, Overwatch AU, Smut, Thriller, Violence, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Witch - Freeform, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: A twisted Beauty and the Beast/Folklore Overwatch AU that has no certain storyline let. I'm just going with the flow.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a castle on top of the mountain that filled the years with stories. It was a gigantic stone fortress that had been there before the village or so the elders liked to say. Lights would flicker on throughout the windows. It was as if someone lived up a top that great mountain. But no one ever knew who would be up there. No carts or horses came to or from. It was an absolute mystery.

It was a riddle to be solved so you would be the one to do it! You were the daughter of a baker and a little too curious for your own good. It had always been that way and you wouldn’t change it for the world. Therefore, all by yourself, you rode your horse up to the castle. You tied it to a post outside of the enormous mansion and went to the doors that could easily fit your house times four stacked on top of each other and grabbed the heavy metal knocker on the front. You smacked it down three times and waited every so patiently.

 

Nothing happened. Nothing happened for a very long time. You pouted with a heavy heart, hoping someone would have answered the door. You went back to your horse and started to descend the mountain. It was almost evening by the time you were halfway down the whirling road. You began to have a dreadful feeling in your stomach which caused you great discomfort. You looked towards one side of the road to see the trees and rocks. You looked on the other side of the road to see glowing gold eyes from the darkness. Your horse became spooked and reared up on its hind legs. You were tossed off the saddle and thrown to the ground. Your horse ran down the mountain in fear, leaving you behind as the beast moved to loom over you. The setting sun disappeared behind the figure and darkness came over you.

You awoke in a bed. You didn’t know how you got here or why but you were in the softest sheets you had ever known. Your eyes looked above you to see the most expensive canopy bed. You sat straight up to look around, seeing the finest amount of furniture and décor. The amount of money spent on this room alone was probably more than your whole village had ever owned. Everything looked so soft, luxurious, and gold. You climbed out of bed and stood up to find yourself in a silk gown that you definitely had not been in beforehand. When you moved, something jingled and you quickly went to the mirror in the room. You saw a delicate black collar around your throat with a bell attached to it. You looked like someone’s expensive pet rather than a captive!

You huffed and scrambled towards the door, swinging it open to see a hallway with different doors all the way up and down. There was no end in sight. You truly saw this to be a labyrinth. You stepped out into the hallway, bell jingling as you did so and started to scamper down one end. It felt like years but you finally came to a window and pressed your hands against the beautiful stained glass to see the outside world cast in the moonlight. How long had you been asleep?

Your bell jingled more as you relentlessly tried different doors, going from one to another as failed upon failure began to pile up. Your sixth sense tingled and you looked up to see a massive creature standing at the end of the hallway. He was so incredibly tall and wide. He was draped in a dark clothing with a sort of mask over his face. It looked to be like a wolf or canine-like covering. His skin was warm in color like the farmers in the summer but covered in some sort of designs. You shook the handle of the door you were at and shouted towards the beast.

“Who are you?!” Your voice echoed throughout the halls. “What do you want from me?”

In a flash of the glowing candle light, the beast disappeared and someone else was in their place. A man with a peg leg in very fancy attire hobbled over to you. You knew you could take him a fight.

“Hello, dear.” The man said. “Welcome to the manor. I know you have a lot of questions but now is not the time. Please, you’re not dressed for dinner. Let us go back to your room.”

“My room? Dinner?!” You squawked. “I have been taken from the roads!”

“You were saved by the lord of this house.” He said, hobbling towards where you came.

“He scared my horse!”

“He did not. That was the wolf in the woods.”

You snorted. “That was no wolf in the woods. It was too big.”

He opened the door to your room and raised an eyebrow. “I did not say it was a normal wolf. There are werewolves in this region.”

“Werewolves?! Nonsense!” You walked back into your room and turned to face him.

“If that is nonsense, explain my master.”You bit your tongue and could not reply. The peg-legged man nodded and motioned towards the other direction. “Once you are dressed, I will answer all your questions after dinner.”

The door was shut and you were left to your thoughts. More importantly, you were left with everything in this room. You went over to the heavy wooden wardrobe and swung open the doors to see the most beautiful dresses of your life. It made your heart skip a couple beats. You promptly smacked yourself lightly in the face because you could not be distracted by the finer things in life!

You jerked a random dress out of the wardrobe and went to put it on to the best of your abilities. After spending several minutes in several different positions, you were in a gorgeous deep purple dress that was made out of some velvet fabric. It had silver details all over it. You truly felt a princess. You sighed softly while looking in the mirror before turning on a heel and following the instructions of the Master’s servant. You made your way to what you assumed was the entrance of the house and you eyed the door. You looked at it for a while before deciding this was a once of a lifetime moment and skipped to the dining room. You jingled with every step and the sound soon caused you great irritation.

The peg-legged man waved you over and sat you at the end of the table. You were scooted in and he started to list off every delicacy that you would soon be eating before scampering off. Everything soaked into your brain as you saw all the expensive dish-ware. You hummed softly to yourself and wondered what else lurked within these walls.

His servant came back and brought a dish out to sit in front of you. You looked at him as you took the silverware in hand. “Am I to eat by myself?”

“Yes, the master will not be joined you.”

“Will you answer questions while I eat?”

“I suppose.”

You took a bite into your mouth while the servant watched with a smile. “Will you sit down, please? What’s your name?”

 

“It’s been so long since someone asked my name that I no longer remember. But I call myself Junkrat anymore.”

“Why Junkrat?” You continued to nibble in between questions.

“I like to collect things from the outside world. Master finds it unnecessary.”

“How long have you been there?”

Junkrat shrugged. “Far too long. This mountaintop is cursed.”

“I do not believe that. “

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I do. I was there when it happened. This whole mountain is cursed. We’ve been here far longer than your village or the people that moved to put that village there. Trees were saplings when we came and now there was forests. Rocks have shifted. The mountain terrain has changed. Why do you not believe it so?”

You swallowed your food and reached for the glass of water. “I am not superstitious.”

“This is serious. You are in a cursed house.”

“Show me!”

Junkrat furrowed his brows together and got up, going towards the windows. “It’s not exactly something we can show. It is just a way of life.”

“What’s the curse?”

“We cannot leave this mountain. Some of us were transformed. We cannot die.”

“How do you break it?”

Junkrat shrugged and walked back over to you, taking your empty plate. “None of us know.”

You turned to watch him go to the kitchen and come back with another plate. “How many of them are you?”

“I’ll never know. There are the servants in the castle, Master, the werewolf in the woods, and the witch.”

“Who did it all to you?” You asked as the plate was set down. You started to dig in, getting hungrier by the moment.

“We do not know. There is nothing on the mountain that leads us to who did it.”

You wiped your mouth with the napkin. “Why do I have a bell on me?”

“That is so master knows exactly where you are at all times.”

You sat up in your chair. “Can he hear it when I move wherever I am?”

“He’s got excellent hearing.”

You cleaned your plate and Junkrat grabbed it again. “I grow full, Junkrat. May we discuss it somewhere else?”

“Of course.” He bowed his head and disappeared only to reappear at your side. “Follow me.”

He brought your chair back out and you followed him through the maze of the house to come to a living room sort of area. There was a lot of furniture with chess, checkers, and card games set up. You sat down on one of the couches and Junkrat came to sit beside you.

“I must warn you though. “ A nervous laugh escaped his lips. “Things get a bit queer sometimes.”

“How so?”

“I said earlier that the curse transformed some of us. It did a lot of different things to different people. It made Master into a sort of primal creature. He almost reverted back to a cave-man like being. I have almost…a different soul in my body.”

You nodded and touched the collar while thinking. “Why am I here then? Besides the werewolf incident.”

Junkrat grew nervous and started giggling indecently. “I cannot speak of that.”

“Why?”

It seemed like a hammer came down on the house and everything shook with a fierceness. You grabbed onto your seat, your bell ringing as everything moved. Junkrat leaned over to you and patted your hand. “You’ll get used to it. It is the beast beneath the floors. But that is all we must discuss. You can go back to your room. “

“Can I not go home?” You got up from your seat.

“Not now.” He whispered and with another shake of the house, Junkrat disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that the castle is like a maze inside a puzzle box would be an accurate representation. Everywhere you went after that awful Junkrat did some sort of odd disappearing act was either closed off, locked up, or lead nowhere. The front doors were so heavy that you could not even open them yourself.

It was worthless to spend much time on these things. You would almost call it trivial. You knew deep down in your heart that there was no way of getting out of here. Plus, your bell was ringing every time you threw a fit and you weren’t very happy about the idea of the Master of the house knowing approximately everything you were doing and where. You trotted back up the stairs and slammed the door to your bedroom. You looked around the lavish lifestyle of this mystery man and shook your head. The things inside here could feed one hundred villages. You pulled yourself away from the door with annoyance and looked towards the window.

Your heart jumped from your ribcage as a pair of familiar glowing eyes stared into the window. You gulped at their massive size and remembered when your head hit the ground earlier. You slowly moved towards the window as teeth seemed to slowly show themselves as the being smiled. As you grew closer, it seemed to whistle in pleasure. The tune was old and grew in volume as you happened upon the window. The creature itself pressed a paw-like hand against the glass and tapped long claws in a rhythm.

“Hello there, darlin’.” The creature said in an animalistic tone. It was deep and heavy in nature that seemed to settle in your ears. It was one of those voices that you’d never forget, even when you tried. “I’d like a word from ya.”

“Just one?” You asked softly, a little too brave with just glass between you two.

It seemed to laugh, a thunderous sound. “Maybe more. Whatcha doing in there? I could show ya a good time on this ole mountaintop. There ain’t nothing in this castle that’s gonna be good for ya.” One of the eye’s peered into the window, almost filling it up completely. It looked canine in shape.

You kept your hands to your sides, trying to keep from shaking. “I don’t know what I’m doing here. I was told the Master of the house saved me from you.”

“From me!?” It acted hurt. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. You thinkin’ I could eat?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know what to think! No one has straight answers! Once I think I’m getting somewhere, something odd happens.”

The creature pulled back from the window and tapped large claws against the glass again. “Let me in and I’ll tell ya whatever ya wanna know. “

“How can I trust you?”

“Trust!” It barked and leaned forward, wolf-like face pressed against the window. Its head was as big as the whole frame. You stumbled back quickly. “Ya can trust an ole dog like me. I won’t hurt ya.”

You looked towards the door behind you and touched the collar at your throat. You went forward and touched the handles on the frame. Your thumb flickered the lock up and you slowly opened the window. The wolf stood panting, slobber dripping from its large mouth. It shoved its head into the window and stood in front of you, not even anyway near halfway in yet. The creature was massive and it seemed to be laughing as one large paw stepped through the window. “It’s been a lifetime since I’ve stood on this ground.” Another front paw came forward. It had chocolate brown fur all over with beautiful amber eyes. It was a massive wolf as the rest of its body entered. “Do ya trust monsters?”

“I have to right now.” You didn’t realize you were backing up until your body hit the entrance to your room. The beast stood before you, head almost touching the ceiling as it lowered its form to lay in front of you. “Do you have a name, beast?”

“I was Jesse McCree in another life. But that was many moons ago.”

“You were cursed on top of the mountain as well.”

“That’s correct.” He nodded. “I didn’t make this happen though. The Master of this mansion caused the curse.”

“Tell me everything.” You sat in front of McCree and stared into those golden eyes.

“Greed. Him and his partner, the servant, would great thieves. They took all they could. But they took somethin’ they shouldn’ta’ve. A witch that dabbled in life and death was robbed by ‘em. They had no idea. It was a mistake prolly. She is the one that cursed them.”

“The servant said there was a witch in the mountain.”

He shook his large head. “It ain’t her. She’s a different witch.”

“How do you break the curse?”

Again, he shook his head. “No clue.”

You put your face in your hands and rubbed your temples. “Why am I here?”

“You’re the first to come here in a very long time. They probably hope ya can break the curse.”

“I don’t know anything!”

The wolf rolled over on its side and stared at you. “You could break the curse with some help.”

“Help?” You looked at him.

“I could help ya. The Master of this house don’t want me anywhere near ya though. It’s because he thinks you’re his property now.”

“I’m not an object!” Your collar jingled.

“Ya are to him.” The wolf got up and headed for the window. “I gotta go.”

“Don’t leave me here! You’re the only thing that had made sense since I got here!”

The wolf crawled out of the window and stared back at you. “He will come for ya if ya come with me.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” You ran to the window and looked down, seeing you just how far down it actually was. Those amber eyes drilled into your soul from the darkness.

“The curse changed all of us. I ain’t always like this.”

“It’s better than here!” You begged, stared back at him. “I will help and do anything for you if you take me!”

A low rumble came from the darkness. “Then I shall take you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was a mere speck in the distance as dawn came roaring over the horizon. The sound of wind whistling secrets between the trees went by as you were on the back of the great wolf. He had whisked you away from the mountaintop. You let the wolf decide where to go as he took you to the other side of the mountain. You had never been on this side before. It was unknown territory.

Jesse McCree bounded over rocks and short trees. His feet sounded like thunder when those great paws hit the ground. He slid to a stop as the mountainside turned into a vertical drop before slowly descending down into the depths. The trees bundled together as if hiding something as he crouched down and crawled into a massive cave. It felt smaller with his large size but after he dropped you off, his size seemed to shrink. You watched before your eyes as the wolf became a man. You turned on your heel immediately as you became aware that he was a nude man. The image of brown skin that covered a muscular form of the likes you had never seen before was burned into your memory. His hair and beard matched his fur color from early.

“Don’t gotta be shy about it.” His southern drawl tickled your ears. You felt the heat rush in your cheeks as you felt his presence come up behind you before moving past you and moving to the back of the cave until he disappeared. His voice echoed off the stone walls.”I dunno how this is gonna go with ya not bein’ from around here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know if they told ya or not. The ones on this cursed mountain still act human kinda. But sometimes, we don’t.”

“There is no rhyme or reason for the changes, correct?” You stepped forward into the darkness. “Like the Master’s servant personality shifting?”

There was a soft laugh. “Exactly. Mine seems to be more…primal.”

You continued into the darkness as dawn disappeared from the mouth of the cave. You reached your hands out to feel for anything you could walk into or stumble upon.

“What do you mean primal?”

“The curse made me an animal.” You felt like he was all around you. “It’s like…a light switch. It changes in a flash. More beast than man.”

“Like earlier?” You stumbled against something and stopped. Your eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness.

“Different from earlier,” Jesse said, voice closer to you now. “You smell so good.”

You felt stupid at that moment. Of all the stories your village had told you, you had not listened to the most important one. You never trust a wolf.

You turned and went running towards the shrinking daylight. A strong grip stopped you short and brought you back against a warm body. His face was pressed against your neck, rubbing a giant your skin as his warm arms wrapped around your torso. You wiggled hard. “We don’t have to do this, whatever you plan. I can help with the curse.”

You felt his teeth at your throat and with a dull pain, the collar around your neck was ripped off. His tongue slid up the neck of your neck as he moved your hair to the side. A shiver ran all the way down your spine. The heat spread over your body. It was so hot in the cave. You felt so clammy. Jesse’s hand went to the expensive dress and you felt claws slowly rip its own from the front to the sides. It was almost as if you had nothing on in the first place. His hands gripped your body and wandered, groping every little place. It sounded like a panting dog was right beside your ear. You were shivering underneath his touch and leaning into every inch of his fingertips. His hand came up to your throat and slid up to shove his fingers into your mouth. You willingly sucked on them, his hips bucking against your body. In the dark, it didn’t feel like it was shameful.

He shoved you forward and you lost him in the darkness. You covered yourself with your arms at the sudden chill of being alone. You heard a snarl and a snap of bones. His voice flooded your senses. “I suggest ya make your way away from me or it ain’t gonna get pretty, darlin’.”

You stumbled back and started moving deeper into the cave. You couldn’t go back. There was a rush of adrenaline coursing through your bloodstream. Flecks of warm light started to dance on the walls as you made your way. Upon getting to light, you discovered it was a campfire with what looked like everything you needed to live in there. There was a space close to the fire that looked almost like a nest. Your heart leaped when a howl bounced off the stone walls. You dove into the bed and pulled the random pieces of cloth and fur over your exposed body.

It was then he came from the shadows, a mass of animal and human together. Fur covered most of his body as he walked on hind legs. His face almost had a canine snout to it. He dropped to the ground on all fours and sniffed the ground, slowly coming around the fireplace to the bed you were snuggled in. The amber eyes stared at you for a moment before he slowly overcame you. His claws snatched the covers from your body before enveloping you in his warmth. His nose started sniffling all over your body before it came between your thighs, nudging the little amount of fabric apart with his nose before he dipped in, licking your leaking hole. You squirmed and tried to get out of the bed but the animal in Jesse was holding you in place. He seemed satisfied with how your body was reacting and moved away. You saw the outline of something thick and long before he settled back on top of you. He licked your cheek and neck as his hips rutted against you. You felt a hot tip poking between your thighs but he couldn’t seem to hit the mark in such a frenzy.

You slid your hands between your legs and opened yourself for him as your other hand led him to his destination. You cried out as he filled you in one stroke, the pain of your walls stretched for the first time wasn’t horrible. The way his hips jerked over and over again as his teeth made marks upon your body. You whimpered beneath him as he took you without thought. It felt good. You didn’t know it was supposed to feel so good. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he pounded his way to your sensitive womb. Jesse’s name fell from your lips over and over again as the beast above had you orgasming from the stimulation. His thickness increased with a pop. You didn’t know what it was but he was now directly hitting your deepest parts with precision along with whatever thick ball was rubbing something delicious. You squirmed beneath him and hit his chest, overstimulated to the maximum as Jesse’s movements started to become erratic. He filled you fully before stopping.

You opened your eyes to see a very human Jesse looking bewildered at you nude beneath him. You felt his cock twitching inside you like it was waiting for release as the thickness at the base was so hot. You whined and wiggled your hips as you felt robbed of another wonderful orgasm. He opened his mouth to say something but you reached up to cover him with your hand.

“Move!” You demanded, legs wrapped around his waist as you begged for his prick to move.”Please, I’m so hot.”

Jesse made a strangled noise and moved his hips to press deeper into your core. You turned into jelly and arched your back off with your hands grabbing onto the edges of the fabric that was around. “I can’t pull out, darlin’. You’ve got to take what I give.” You nodded quickly not understanding fully what that meant. He leaned down and kissed you hard, your whole senses full of him. He kept moving with heat pooling in your stomach. You wrapped yourself around him with all your mind as he pounded you into the nest. Your whole body spasmed as he pushed you over the edge. His mouth finally left yours to snarl loudly before you felt a heat pour into your body. You gasped as it felt like it wasn’t going to end. His cock would move inside you with every jet of cum that filled your belly. By the end of you, your stomach was swollen from what he gave you. Jesse moved away finally to settle beside you. It felt like a crush between your thighs as his seed leaked out.

“What just happened?” He asked, staring at the stone ceiling.

You looked into the burning embers beside you. “I’m not sure exactly.”


End file.
